


Sins of the Father

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Murder, Pack Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two packs must join forces (yea, I know, so cliché!!) to combat a threat they never saw coming. (More characters may be added as needed.) (Supernatural/Thor RPF crossover.) Go gentle on me please, I have no idea where this is going. I'm just along for the ride, my muse is behind the wheel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so my muse just kinda throws this at me and says, start writing! So I obey. I have only the vaguest idea where this is going, and I'd love to have a beta (aka backseat driver) to keep this going, because I think it has the potential to be an awesome story. So, if you're a beta, and you need something to sink your teeth into, pleas help me out!! ^.^

Fear. 

It’s a feeling she’s known before, but this… This is outright terror. It makes her heart thump rapidly in her chest, and her breath come in little shuddering sobs. The stink of it is acrid on the night air, and yet she tries to fight through it. 

Keep running. 

Her base instinct pushes her onward, even though she’s tired, slowing from a run to a jog, then down to where it’s all she can do to put one foot in front of the other. She looks around frantically, but there’s nowhere to hide. 

They’ll find her, and they’ll kill her. 

She wants to sit down, just let the hopelessness overtake her, cry like she hasn’t cried since she was a little girl, when her parents died. She hasn’t felt this weak since then. 

Then comes the howl. 

It turns her blood to ice, and she’s once again the rabbit stalked by the wolf. It’s only a matter of time before at least one finds her, and then she’s dead. 

Dead. 

She feels a bloom of anger at the thought. She’s not a bad person, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She has flashbacks to the wolf behind the diner, standing over her co-worker Donny, his throat ripped out, the lips of the huge wolf curled into a bloody snarl. 

She’d run then, foolishly, into the woods behind the diner, set a couple of miles out of town, on a road frequented by truckers. She thinks that maybe she thought she’d reach town, the safety of people and lights. 

Instead, she’s lost here, and now she can hear the panting of the pack. 

She stops, sinks to her knees, and puts her head down on the ground. 

Maybe if she shows supplication, she’ll be spared. 

There’s a huff of breath that washes over her head and she trembles. She can’t help but glance up through her lashes, and suddenly her heart feels like it’s going to stop. 

The wolf is huge, and black as midnight. His eyes are a bright yellow, and he eyes her with what could almost be described as glee. 

This has all been a game for them. She never had a chance from the moment she’d stepped out the back door of the diner, garbage bag in hand, and headed for the dumpster. Her whole life has been barrelling toward this moment. 

Her death. 

A smaller wolf comes up beside the black one, clearly a female, her coat a dirty white, eyes shimmering a cool blue in the dark. She whines, nipping under his muzzle, and he snaps gently. The female huffs, but turns away. She can hear other members of the pack coming up behind her, but she has no idea how many. Two, four, seven… 

The big wolf in front of her growls low in his throat, and almost grins when her bladder control fails and she pees herself in hot torrents. 

There’s a collective howl, like demonic laughter, then the black wolf lunges. 

The last thing the girl sees is his teeth, headed for her face. 

 

Chris’s eyes scan the column rapidly, brows coming together in a frown and the heat of anger slowly creeping across his skin. Dean watches calmly from the other side of the booth, leaned back, legs spread under the chipped formica table, one hand thrown casually behind his mate, absently playing with the dark curls at the nape of his neck. His brother, his beta, sits quietly beside him, simply watching Chris. At his side, Tom fidgets, a bit nervous on his first run as Chris’s mate. 

“Sounds like a rogue wolf.”

Sam jumps in before Dean can speak. As beta, he’s more than able to be the mouthpiece for his brother. 

“That’s what we thought. But we have inside information that several sets of tracks were found at the scene. At least five.”

Chris feels his wolf curl it’s lip into a snarl. One rogue wolf would be just a blip on their radar, probably not something they would even concern themselves with. One dead waitress is a tragedy, but one that would be quickly forgotten, and the wild wolf would have moved on before either of their packs could track them down. 

But a pack of rogues? It’s such a minute possibility that Chris finds himself almost dismissing it out of hand. 

But two people are dead, and that puts his hackles up. 

“So, what do you propose?”

Dean shifts, leaning forward, and Sam dips his head in an automatic gesture of submission to his alpha. 

“An alliance. Something like this could be dangerous for both our packs. I say we need patrols as often as we can get them.”

Tom wriggles next to him, and Chris pats him soothingly on the thigh. Tom is a young wolf, just into his adult years, and so very young to be Chris’s mate. But he’s smart, and Chris and Dean both know that between Sam and Tom, they have more than enough smarts to try and track this new pack down. 

It still doesn’t make the whole idea of joining their packs any more appealing. 

The River Valley Pack is an old pack, started by Chris’s grandfather, then passed to his father, then on to him. It has tradition, form, and everyone knows their place in the hierarchy and the duties that come with each. 

The Impala Pack is relatively new, begun by Dean and Sam’s parents, then taken over by Dean when his father went rogue. They have half a dozen members or so; Dean himself, Sam, his beta, Cas, his mate, Mary, Dean and Sam’s mother, Ellen and Jo, and Garth. They may be small in number, but from what Chris has heard, from rumors passed on from other, more distant packs, they have a greater web of intelligence than most of the older packs. 

Chris figures that might come in handy when dealing with the Outside. Which is his main reason for even considering allowing such a new pack intermingle with his. Dean knows this, but Chris has a sneaking suspicion that Dean wouldn’t mind trying to get a couple of his pack, especially his unmated females, mates from within Chris’s ranks. It rubs him the wrong way, but Chris knows he’d act the same in Dean’s position. 

“GIve me a couple of days to talk it over with everyone. I’ll meet you back here Saturday afternoon.” Dean nods, everyone sliding out smoothly and standing, still a bit on edge, but outwardly calm. Dean reaches out, a slightly submissive gesture, waiting for Chris, an older and more experienced alpha, to take his hand. Chris locks eyes with him, and to his credit, Dean doesn’t look away. Chris takes his hand, shakes it, then turns on his heel and walks out of the little diner, Tom breathing an obvious sigh of relief when the door closes behind them. Neither says anything when they climb into Chris’s truck, a huge hulking black Ford, that rumbles as they pull out of the parking lot.

“So, what do you think? Is this a good idea?” 

Cas asks softly as the three of them watch the members of the other pack leave. Dean shakes his head. 

“Honestly? I dunno. But we’re a little pack, and having an alliance with the River Valley Pack can’t hurt. They’ll offer us a bit of protection, and we offer them the biggest brain this side of the Mississippi.” 

Dean reaches out and ruffles Sam’s long hair, pulling an annoyed growl from the beta. 

“Cut it out, Dean. Cas, control your alpha.”

Cas rolls his eyes and Sam grins. 

“Yea, like he could control me.”

Dean’s voice is whiskey smooth and confident. 

“Only in bed, right? I’ve heard you guys… ‘Oh, Dean, yes, harder, faster.’ ‘Oh yea, Cas, ride me baby. You like it hard and fast, huh?’ Sounds like Cas is the one leading you into everything he wants from you.”

Cas’s face flushes red, and Sam jumps out of Dean’s reach when the alpha aims a punch for his face. Sam’s giggling, and Dean grins, flashing his canines. Sam has a moment to rush for the door, before Dean explodes after him, Cas trailing swiftly. They race across the parking lot, Sam’s long legs carrying him to Dean’s Impala, and he’s almost inside, has the door halfway closed when Dean catches up, grabs Sam by the ankle and hauls him out. Sam is taller than Dean, but Dean has more experience. He takes Sam down in a choke hold, and only releases when Sam whines in submission. When Dean lets go, Sam cackles as he heaves in air. 

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Cas rolls his eyes as he offers Sam a hand up. Dean looks his brother over quickly and decides he’s alright. 

“No more jokes about my mate, alright Sammy? At least I have one.”

Dean smirks at the look of annoyance that flits across Sam’s face. Jo, their youngest pack member, has had the hots for Sam for a while, but the beta just can’t bring himself to make a move towards being her mate, since he views her as more of a little sister. All the more reason, Dean figures, to make this alliance with River Valley. 

He slides in the drivers seat, Sam clambering, all long legs and lean muscle, into the back seat, leaving the front for Cas. Dean’s pretty much made up his mind already, but he’ll discuss it with the rest of his pack when he gets home. He turns the key in the ignition, bringing Baby to roaring life, before spinning out of the parking lot, the three of them yelling like a bunch of teens in their parent’s borrowed car. 

No one even notices the faint outline of a wolf in the trees across the road from the diner. White eyes, looking almost blind, have taken in the whole scene, from start to finish, and the golden wolf disappears into the cool shadows with barely a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris arrives home and calls his pack to a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is just a bit of a descriptive chapter, about the River Valley Pack's home and interactions. I realize it's a bit short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer!! :)

When Chris pulled up to the large complex the River Valley Pack called home, Tom let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. The huge iron gate swung open, and home rose before his eyes. There was one large house, Queen Anne in style, with a large porch where plants spilled in profusion from pots and hanging baskets. Jess and Genna were responsible for those. Jess was an unmated beta, Genna an unmated omega, and they both were very home oriented. They did most of the chores around the house, the rest of the pack pitching in at odd intervals with the basic domestics, such as cooking and laundry. 

Set back from the house was a large metal building, which housed the various cars of the pack. Chris pulled up in front of it, not bothering to park inside even though the huge double doors were open. Tom could just make out the sleek outline of Robert’s Maserati, and Chris’s E.’s Harley. Scarlett’s little red Alfa Romeo was gone, as was Jess’s more practical Lexus hybrid. Tom guessed that the former had made an ammo run, the latter out for a grocery shopping trip. 

Across a small field, there was a little racetrack where Chris E. and Robert sometimes raced their motorbikes, and Tom’s favourite place of all, the stables, with a total of five horses in residence-- his own Rocky Mountain Horse, Gypsy, Jessica’s docile AQH, oddly named Rebel, Cobie and Jamie’s Arabians, Thunder and Rainy Day, and an older grade mare, perfect for kids and beginners, named Tuesday. There was also an archery and shooting range, set just beyond the rise of a small hill several hundred yards behind the house. All in all, it was a large spread, which served the Pack’s needs. 

Chris slid out of the truck and Tom followed meekly behind. When they reached the front door, Chris held it open for Tom, who ducked under his arm and into the cool interior. He squeaked a bit when Chris laid a warm hand on the back of his neck, in an obviously possessive gesture. 

“Once this meeting is over, we’re going to bed.”

Tom shivered and nodded. He was a young and inexperienced Omega, but when it came to sex, he was everything Chris wanted. 

The hand slipped from his flesh and Chris headed to the interior of the house, where he found Jamie, Cobie, Genna and Jeremy in the kitchen. Jeremy was seated at the table, peeling potatoes and carrots, while Genna supervised Jamie and Cobie’s efforts at cooking. From the smells wafting through the house, the little omega was doing a fine job of keeping the betas in line. 

Across the room, in a large portable playpen, sat two little cubs, identical in all but sex and standing. The two had been rescued by Chris when he’d found out, just a bit too late, about a raid going down on a not-too-distant Pack, called the Two Stars Pack. He’d been in time to rescue the twins during the confusion of straight up murder, and spirit them back to the River Valley Pack. Now, they were considered part of the pack, their cubs, and they all protected them. Genna in particular, being an omega, was extra fond of them. 

Chris headed over and ruffled each of the cubs’ hair, making Elizabeth look up and give him a gummy smile. Clint was too busy chewing on a teething toy and making little whining sounds. 

“He has another tooth coming in, and he’s irritable.”

Chris swung the little omega cub up into his arms and gave him a tender kiss. Clint smiled at Chris, even at such a young age recognizing his pack alpha. Tom followed Chris’s example and picked up Elizabeth, who nuzzled her head into his neck and sighed happily. As a beta, Elizabeth was a bit more forward in her mannerisms, and she loved Tom dearly, her little beta genes making her feel safe with the omega. 

Chris watched Tom with affection, half imagining how Tom would look once they decided to have pups, his stomach swelling slightly and his cheeks rosy with pregnancy. Chris knew it would be a while, however, Tom still being a bit too slight. It was true that Tom would never be as big as Chris, but allowing him a few years to totally grow into his omega body would benefit them all. Tom was almost literally the future of their pack, the carrier of the future leader and other members of the pack. 

Chris took Elizabeth from Tom, then set the twins back into the playpen. Straightening, he cleared his throat. Immediately, Jeremy, Genna, Jamie and Cobie turned to him, eyes focused while their hands continued their work, but a bit more slowly. 

“We need to have a meeting, as soon as Scarlett and Jess get back. I’ve had some disturbing news from town, and we need to discuss protective measures.”

Jeremy nodded and rose from his seat, Tom sliding seamlessly into it to continue the work he had started on the vegetables. 

“I’ll go get Robert and Chris.”

Genna watched him go, not aware that both Chris and Tom were watching her watch him. Chris caught Tom’s eye and nodded his head at Genna, and Tom smiled slightly, shaking his head. It was no secret to Tom that Genna had a crush on Jeremy, but as far as Tom could tell, Jeremy was oblivious. Chris shrugged. If Jeremy hadn’t noticed that Genna liked him as more than a friend, then the aptly named Hawkeye needed a different nickname. 

At that moment, the telltale revv of Scarlett’s car sounded outside, almost overwhelming the soft purr of Jess’s Lexus. Chris’s jaw twitched a bit in apprehension. Now that his pack was together, he could talk to them about this unexpected piece of news. Almost as if she could read the tension in Chris’s stance, Genna swiftly finished putting the peeled vegetables into the large pot, and turned it on simmer before crossing the room and scooping a now-yawning Clint and Elizabeth into her arms. 

“I’ll just take them to their room. Meet you in the office in five?”

Chris nodded, reaching out for Tom’s hand, sighing in almost relief when the soft touch served to ground him. Tom’s eyes met his own, and he saw trust and confidence in his mate in the soft blue-green orbs. He could do this. Holding tight to Tom’s hand, he headed for the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos are my candy and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions!! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris calls the meeting and the pack makes their decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, this chapter was a blast to write. I haven't had this much of an easy time with a fic since...well, forever maybe! Anyway, it's longer, like I promised, and there may be another update later, depending on how well the next chapter flows. Enjoy!!

Jeremy waited until he was outside and around the corner of the house before he let loose the breath he’d been holding since leaving the kitchen. He had felt Genna’s eye practically burning a hole in his back, and it had taken every ounce of will he had to keep from shivering, or turning back and making a fool of himself by scooping the little omega up in his arms and kissing her until her head spun. 

Genna was going to be the death of him. He’d been noticing her more for a long time, but he was unsure about himself. He knew Genna wanted him, but mating within a pack was tricky. Chris would have to give his permission, and he wasn’t sure how the pack alpha would take to having a pregnant omega in residence. Usually, wolves had the same mentality as a pack of animal wolves, in that the alpha pair were the only ones allowed to reproduce. Any other female that wound up pregnant usually left the pack with her mate, to start their own pack. Jeremy had been building up for months to asking Chris’s permission to at least date Genna, but now, with Chris having just taken his own omega mate, not to mention whatever it was Chris had learned in town making him, and by extension the pack, uneasy, Jeremy figured he would probably be better off waiting. 

Sighing, he quickly stripped of his t-shirt then toed off his shoes and socks, and lastly shed his jeans, tossing them in a pile on the ground before shifting into his wolf form. He shook himself a little, letting his senses come into focus, and he smiled happily as the world took on a vibrancy that it lacked while he was in his human form. Everything was bigger, brighter somehow, more defined. He ran in a circle a couple of times, chasing his tail and letting off some of his happy energy, before straightening up and letting his chocolate fur fall back into place. Then he headed off in a slow trot for the archery range at the back of the compound, knowing that’s where he’d find both Robert and Chris. 

 

Scarlett revved the engine of her little car as she and Jess pulled up to the garage, parking side by side, just a bit left of Chris’s truck, so that they wouldn’t impede his ability to move it later if he needed to. Scarlett scooped two reusable shopping bags out of the passenger seat and slung them over one arm before sliding out of her car. She smiled at Jess, who had hopped out and was currently loading plastic grocery bags onto both wrists. Scarlett grabbed a few, Jess nodding her appreciation, and Scarlett noted the dark circles under the other woman’s eyes. It must be coming up on time for her heat, and that always left Jess unsatisfied, tired and cranky. Scarlett felt sorry for her, even though she didn’t really understand because Scarlett’s heats were so light they didn’t bother her much. She made a mental note to pitch in and help Jess a bit more over the coming week. 

The slamming of the front door had Jess and Scarlett lifting their heads, and nodding at Cobie, who’d come out to fetch them. She jumped the front steps and crossed the yard swiftly, taking the last of the bags of groceries, as well as a couple from Jess. The blonde smiled and murmured a thank you. Cobie shrugged but gave a small smile in return. 

“We’ve been waiting for you guys to get back. Chris and Tom have news from town, and Chris called a meeting. Genna’s putting the cubs down for a nap, and Jeremy went to the range to get Robert and Chris. As soon as they get back, we have to meet Chris in the office.”

Both women nodded and the three of them lugged the bags into the house and back to the kitchen. Moving in a well-organized synchronization, they spun around each other and had all the food put away just as Genna came down the back stairs into the kitchen. 

“Clint and Elizabeth are down for their nap. I just saw Jeremy, Robert and Chris coming up the hill, so let’s had to the office.”

The three of them headed back down the long hallway, cut through the living area and emerged into the office, a large, add-on room that boasted a back wall of glass, that let in the afternoon light. It was decorated in muted tones of blue and grey, and spoke very much of Chris, who spent most of his time in it. It also contained three of what could be the world’s fastest computers, which Jeremy, Tom and Robert used with regularity. 

Chris nodded from behind his desk as Robert, Chris and Jeremy entered, all three still in wolf form. It took significantly less time to cross the compound on four legs than two, and the three of them were panting happily. Chris rolled his eyes a bit, which made Robert huff, but Chris waved a hand, allowing them to remain in their alternate forms. 

Jeremy trotted over to the couch, where Genna, Jess, Scarlett and Cobie had taken their seats, and threw himself across their feet. Cobie and Scarlett rolled their eyes, Jess grinned, and Genna bent down to scratch behind his ears, which earned her a toothy grin. Robert sat with a thump of his tail in the middle of the room, head cocked, waiting for Chris to begin, and Chris jumped into the huge overstuffed chair, where Tom was curled up with his laptop. Tom smiled at Chris, who was a good friend and sounding board, then shut his laptop and laid it on the other side of Chris before tangling his fingers into the long fur on Chris’s side, before directing his gaze to his mate. 

Chris grinned as he looked over his pack, noting how well they seemed to just fit together, without the inhibitions and hang-ups that other packs sometimes had. In fact, they meshed so well that things that would make other wolves jealous seemed to just come naturally to them, like Tom petting Chris soothingly. Any other alpha might have fought the beta over the omega’s behavior, but Chris understood that it was just the pack dynamics, and couldn’t bring himself to be jealous. 

Chris cleared his throat and the feeling in the room changed to attentiveness. 

“I’ve just gotten news from town. The Impala pack has moved closer, and it seems they’ve found some inside source that was willing to give them info on the two murders in town the other night. I know we thought it was just a rogue wolf, and nothing to worry about, but according to their source, there were at least five wolves involved in the attacks.”

The reactions were instantaneous and varied. Jess raised a hand to her mouth, eyes going wide in disbelief, Cobie tensed, Tom’s fingers dug almost painfully into Chris’s ribs, making the beta whine and lick at Tom’s cheek, trying to soothe the pack leader’s mate, Robert growled, a low, threatening sound, Jeremy whined loudly, a nervous sound and cast a concerned look at Genna, who looked stunned. Scarlett was the only one who seemed unfazed, as if she’d been expecting something along these lines. 

“So, what are we going to do about it?”

Several pairs of eyes turned to Chris. 

“Well, for starters, I’ve agreed to allow the Impala pack to stand with us, if everyone is ok with that. They’re a small pack, just a few members, but we could use all the help we can get, in case this is a rogue pack, and they can benefit from our protection.”

Jess nodded. 

“That sounds like a good plan to me. But how are we going to arrange that? I mean, will they be staying here, or…?”

She let her question trail off and Chris shrugged. 

“We have the basement apartment, and the loft, so it wouldn’t be impossible, if everyone’s ok with it?”

Chris looked around the room, leaving the decision in the hands, and paws, of his pack. Several of them shrugged, and Robert beat the floor with his tail in agreement. Tom was the only one to speak up. 

“How many extras are we talking about?”

“Seven. Dean, their alpha, his mate Cas, his beta brother Sam, their mother Mary, Ellen, who’s a beta, her omega daughter Jo, and Garth, their resident beta geek.”

Tom laughed at that, but Jeremy and Robert gave Chris unamused looks. They knew they were geeks, but they still resented the word a bit. Chris laughed softly and shrugged. Then Jess spoke up. 

“The guys could have the loft, the girls the basement. There’s plenty of space and beds, and each group would have their own bathroom. I suppose it would require more cooking and cleaning, but with the extra hands, I don’t see why it would be a hardship.”

Everyone nodded, with the exception of the three wolves, who alternately yipped, grinned and thumped the floor with their tails in agreement. Chris held up his hands after a moment, and everyone quietened down. 

“Alright, I suppose the decision is unanimous. I told them we’d let them know Saturday, so lets get everything situated by then. Jess, how are we on food stores?”

The blonde sighed. 

“Not bad. I just made another run today, so we should be good for a week or two. I’m assuming, however, that they’ll be bringing a bit to store?”

Chris shook his head. 

“No idea. I’m pretty sure they will, seeing as how three of the pack are women, so they should have a bit laid by.”

Scarlett spoke up. 

“And ammo?”

Chris nodded. 

“Dean doesn’t strike me as one who’d let their ammo supply run low.”

Genna blushed a bit and but her lip before speaking softly. 

“Are any of them… Unmated?”

Jeremy let out an annoyed sounding whine, and Genna shot him a surprised look. Chris kept from rolling his eyes, but made a mental note to pull Jeremy aside later and talk to him about making himself and Genna a couple. 

“What? I just wanna know.”

Genna sounded a bit put out, so Chris broke in before Jeremy could respond. 

“Well, Cas is Dean’s mate, so they’re both off the table. Mary is their alpha female, so I’m not sure if any of you would have a chance with her. Plus, I think she’s almost past being able to bear, so… Um, Ellen is older, beta, and from what I understand, pretty set in her single ways. Garth doesn’t have a mate, and neither does Jo. They’re beta and omega, respectively. Oh, and Sam, Dean’s brother. He’s an unmated beta. Pretty cute, as far as betas go.”

Jess eyed Genna and they giggled. Jeremy closed his teeth gently around Genna’s arm and pulled insistently, and Genna rolled her eyes before rising and following Jeremy out of the room. Jeremy shot Chris a look before he left, and Chris nodded in reply. Jess watched them go, a knowing and wistful look in her eyes, and Chris decided they needed to talk. Clapping his hands once, Chris effectively ended the meeting. Chris rose from his seat by Tom and followed Robert out of the room. Tom retrieved his laptop, Cobie and Scarlett headed back to the kitchen to finish dinner, and Chris took Jess gently but firmly by the arm and guided her outside. He shot an apologetic look at his mate, but Tom just smiled and blew Chris a kiss. He knew Chris had wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon curled up in bed, but the pack was more important now, and Tom understood. They would have plenty of time to be together later. 

Chris walked Jess outside, across the yard to a huge old oak with twisted branches, and followed her up an old rope ladder to the platform they called a treehouse. Jess sank back on the pile of pillows they kept there for anyone who wanted to make use of the place, whether for reading, sleeping outside in the heat of summer, or just an escape. Jess closed her eyes and waited for Chris to speak. 

“Jess, are you ok?”

There was a tired little sigh in response. 

“Yes. No. I’m just tired. It’s almost time for my heat.”

Jess replied in a no-nonsense way, completely unashamed to speak to Chris about her biological needs. The two of them had grown up together, though Jess was a couple of years younger. There had been hope at one time that they would be mates, but Chris had chosen Tom, and Jess had been relieved that she wouldn’t have to mate with her best friend. 

“Well, do you need me to…”

Chris trailed off and Jess sat up, eyeing him. 

“No. Oh, god, Chris, no!”

She giggled and Chris grinned. 

“Well, I know it would help, and I hate seeing you hurting.”

Jess leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. 

“Yea, I know. But your little omega would likely rip me limb from limb.”

Chris shook his head. 

“Nah, Tom would totally understand.”

Jess shrugged. 

“No, what I really need is a mate. Do you think that this beta, Sam, might…?”

Chris shrugged. 

“Maybe. He’s really good-looking, I guess what you’d call sexy. He’s got shoulder-length brown hair, nice hazel eyes. He’s also smart. Hang on…”

Chris closed his eyes, focusing, and flashed a mental image at Jess. It was weak, this psychic bond, but sometimes it worked to show things the pack needed to know. Jess gasped as the picture came across the back of her eyelids and she smiled as they fluttered open. 

“Oh, my god, Chris. He’s beautiful. Do you think maybe…?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you should try and find out. They’ll be coming on Saturday, I suppose, after I tell them that we’ve agreed to a temporary pack merge. And who knows, maybe we’ll get another little sister, if Chris or Robert takes a liking to Jo.” 

Jess rolled her eyes at the thought of either of the almost confirmed bachelors settling down. But Chris was willing to give it a chance. He rose, an end to their conversation, and Jess let him pull her up. 

“C’mon, I’m starving.”

Chris stripped quickly and then changed just as fast, his bulk becoming the lean muscle of wolf, covered by a thick coat of deep golden fur. Jess turned her back, holding on to a bit of modesty, and stripped as well, shaking her hair as it melded into the gentle golden-brown shimmer of her fur. It was her one point of pride, Jess’ coat, an almost delicate gold color, with an undercoat of dark brown, which brought to mind the two colors of a chocolate chip cookie. 

Jess let out a sound that was almost a bark before sailing through the air to the ground, Chris following close behind as they sprinted for the house, happy for that moment just to be alive. 

In the trees outside the compound, a member of the rogue pack lifted her nose to the wind and scented the wolves beyond the huge fence before turning and trotting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos are my candy and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions!! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Impala Pack has some together time.

Dean, Sam and Cas piled out of the Impala when they reached the house they’d rented for the next month. Ellen and Mary were standing on the porch, clearly waiting for them to get back. Cas mounted the steps first, Sam then Dean behind him. As an omega, when they formed a group, Cas ducked his head and tilted his head, showing part of his neck in an unconscious gesture of submission. Dean’s hand came up to rest on the small of his back and he relaxed a bit. Mary smiled soothingly at him, and Cas felt his muscles loosen even more. Even as Dean’s mate, Cas was still toward the lower end of the pack’s totem pole. Only Garth and Jo ranked below him, due to their age. 

Mary spoke first, her voice soft. 

“So, how did it go?”

Sam sighed. 

“About as well as can be expected. It was a bit nerve wracking, meeting such a strong alpha, and the one of such an old pack.”

Ellen shifted a bit at Sam’s confession. He was usually quietly sure about himself that to have him rattled made both Ellen and Mary a shade uneasy. 

“It was fine.” 

Dean cut into the silence that followed Sam’s statement and gave his brother a bit of a pointed look. 

“We told Chris what we heard about the rogue wolf being a pack. He took the suggestion to his pack, about us merging for a bit. We’re supposed to meet him Saturday to hear what they decided, but I’m optimistic. It’s really in all our best interest, though a bit more in ours, since we’re the smaller pack.”

Mary nodded. 

“Well, at any rate, at least you asked, and took them the news about there being more than one rogue. So, we’ll leave it until Saturday.”

She reached out and hooked one arm under Dean’s, the other under Cas’s, and guided them to the front door. 

“Jo and Garth are in the kitchen finishing up dinner. Lasagne, I believe.”

Dean perked up at the mention of one of the pack’s favourite comfort food, and turned hopeful green eyes to his mother. 

“Pie?”

Mary giggled and nodded. 

“Of course. Apple and pecan.”

Dean crowed with delight and Cas and Sam laughed, totally easing the group mind of the pack. 

 

After dinner, everyone pitched in to quickly tidy up the kitchen. Leftovers were stored in the fridge, dishes rinsed and put in the dishwasher, table and stove wiped down. Mary didn’t insist on much from her pack, but she did expect cleanliness in the main parts of the house. 

Afterward, they congregated in the living room. Mary cracked a book, though she only half paid attention to the words, most of her focus on her son’s pack. Dean sat on the couch with a blissful look on his face, Cas’s head in lap, his long legs stretched out to the arm rest, Dean’s fingers curled in his hair. Sam sat in one of the comfortable recliners, his laptop perched in his lap. Jo and Ellen had curled up on the loveseat, Ellen working on cleaning one of her three guns, Jo working on a crossword and casting moony looks toward Sam every few minutes. Garth had headed upstairs for a shower, and came down a quarter of an hour later, sweatpants slung low on his thin hips, towel wrapped around his shoulder, his almost shoulder length hair still dripping a bit. Ellen cast a glance at the young beta, an appreciative look in her eyes. If she was only twenty years younger… Garth bid everyone goodnight, and disappeared down the long hallway off the living room to his room. 

Ellen and Jo were the next to decide to call it a day. Jo was legally an adult, but she still deferred to her mother in most things. Everyone murmured goodnight, and Jo walked behind Sam, taking the opportunity to run her fingertips lightly through the hair on the nape of his neck. Sam looked up at her and smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Mary felt a prick of sadness for the both of them. Jo had it bad for Mary’s youngest son, and Mary knew it was only a matter of time before she got her heart broken by an unrequited first love. At the same time, she felt sorry for Sam, who spent far too much time alone. Perhaps this merger with the River Valley pack would bring more than just protection. 

Time flew by and before Mary knew it, the grandfather clock in the hall was chiming eleven, and Sam was yawning as he put his laptop away. Mary wished him goodnight, then decided that she would turn in as well. She hugged Dean, and cast a knowing look at Cas, who’s eyes danced. Dean didn’t miss the momentary silent exchange, and frowned at Cas as Mary headed upstairs to her room. 

“Want to tell me what that was all about?”

Cas shrugged, but his lips twitched. Dean ran a hand down Cas’s side, and the smaller man giggled as they brushed a particularly ticklish area. Dean dug his fingers in harder, and Cas gasped out a laugh. He rolled, landing lightly on the floor on his hands and knees, Dean following him to land a bit harder on his own knees. They shifted almost together, and Dean rubbed up against the smaller body of his mate, mingling his forest smell with the ocean scent of Cas. Cas whimpered, clearly in the mood for more than just scenting. Dean buried his muzzle in the ruff of fur around Cas’s neck, mouthing the skin in gentle bites. He inhaled deeply, then froze. Cas whined as Dean inhaled again. Then Dean whined, a low, needy, questioning sound, and Cas pulled away carefully, falling down onto his belly, almost to the point of rolling and presenting his belly, the ultimate show of submission. Instead, his blue eyes flashed up to meet Dean’s. The question in the jade eyes was clear, and Cas whined again, an almost pleading, nervous sound. Dean’s eyes widened and he let out a loud yip, jumping off the ground, leaping for joy. Cas let out a huffing sound, almost a laugh, and rose to his feet, allowing Dean to crowd around him, scenting his mate and quivering. With hardly a warning, they shifted back, and Dean placed kisses all over Cas’s face. 

Mary smiled into the dark when she heard them mount the stairs, their voices low but obviously filled with happiness and excitement. 

But the knowledge that the pack was growing was bittersweet, and she allowed herself a few tears as she rolled onto her back and forced herself to sleep, to avoid the one question she didn’t want to even consider… 

Might she know one of the members of the rogue pack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos are my candy and comments are my crack, so feed my addiction! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel happens to see something that might get him killed later. Chris finally gets Genna and Jeremy together. Short, fluffy-ish chapter. :)

Gabriel slunk quietly to the top of the small hill, keeping low to the ground and thanking whatever gods existed that the grass was tall enough to hide him. The almost full moon shining down lit the scene well, and Gabriel pulled his lips back in a silent snarl as he spotted the rogue pack in the little dip at the bottom of the hill. 

Azazel, who would have passed for the pack alpha if they’d followed general pack rules, stood in the middle of the circle, his bulky black body inky in the silvery light. Around him were the wolves that worked for him. Gabriel recognized Meg, with her dirty white fur, and there was something familiar about the other two…

Gabriel sank down onto his belly, ears pricked forward, waiting patiently. He wasn’t disappointed when finally the pack began to take their human forms. His hazel eyes scanned the group, missing nothing, though he was taken by surprise when the two he hadn’t recognized shifted. 

It didn’t take much to recognize his brothers. 

Suddenly Gabriel was gripped with fear. What would Michael and Lucian be doing with Azazel? Obviously it couldn’t be anything good. He strained his ears, trying to hear something, anything, that could give him a clue as to what they were doing, or what they were saying, but their voices were too low and there was no wind to carry their words to him. 

Suddenly, Azazel threw back his head and laughed. Lucian shifted uneasily, but Michael grinned, a sharp flash of teeth. Motioning to a copse of trees a couple hundred yards away, Azazel clearly was summoning someone. 

Gabriel almost held his breath as a shadow detached itself from the darkness under the trees, and a large wolf, so dark brown it was almost black, came trotting out. Both Michael and Lucian tensed as the wolf stalked closer, almost on top of them, before shifting. 

Gabriel’s heart stopped, then began beating wildly in his chest. 

He knew that wolf, that strong, muscular mass that became a man, not terribly tall, nothing about him to make him stand out, but Gabriel knew him to the very marrow of his bones. 

He whined, a tiny sound, and crawled backwards, away from his hiding spot, and when he couldn’t see them anymore, he turned and ran, swiftly, away. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and the man whom he’d thought dead. 

 

Distantly, on another small hill opposite where Gabriel had been, a small wolf, blind eyes missing nothing, smiled into the dark. 

 

Chris lay awake, watching the moonlight on the floor slip oh-so-slowly across the carpet, marking the inevitable march of time. Tom lay curled in his arms, arms tucked close to his chest, head by Chris’s chest, his warm breath across Chris’s skin a soothing feeling. Chris glanced down at his mate, who was usually never this still while awake. The sea green eyes were closed, long lashes resting on his pale cheeks, hair curled into a hundred little ringlets. 

Tom was beautiful, and Chris felt his heart swell with pride that he had such a beautiful mate. 

But, something kept Chris from relaxing, from falling into sleep and dreams. He felt a bit uneasy and on edge. His wolf whined quietly, and Chris maneuvered slowly until he could slip out of the bed without waking his mate. Smiling softly, he brushed at the cinnamon curls and pulled the covers further over the lean body, holding in the warmth Tom usually craved. 

Chris slipped out the bedroom door, and padded down the plushly carpeted hallway, listening intently for the various sleeping sounds of his pack. He missed one, and he knew suddenly what had been keeping him awake. As alpha, Chris was intimately in tune with his pack’s feelings, and when one was feeling badly, Chris instinctively knew. 

He made his way through the living room, then out the front door and around the side of the house, making a meandering line for the treehouse. He was giving Genna a chance to let him know, without speaking, that she needed her space. If she left the treehouse before Chris reached it, he would know that she didn’t want to talk, and he’d allow her her privacy if so. 

But she was still there when he climbed the ladder, laying on her stomach in a nest she’d made of the provided pillows and a huge, fluffy blanket she’d dragged out of her room. Chris inhaled her scent, soft, vanilla, like something baking. It was a typical omega smell, one that spoke of comfort and home. Chris settled down with his back to the trunk of the tree and stretched his legs out. He didn’t speak, just let his presence be a comfort. Genna finally sighed and turned to look at him, laying her head on her crossed arms. 

“I’m sorry.”

She whispered quietly, taking Chris by surprise. 

“What do you have to be sorry for?”

“For taking you away from your mate. For making you worry when what you really need is sleep.”

Chris sighed. 

“Genna. When one of my pack is hurting, I’m hurting. You know that. But if you and Jeremy would just quit dancing around the issue, I’m sure I would rest easier.”

Genna shot him a slightly disbelieving look. Chris laughed softly and shook his head. 

“Everyone’s noticed, you know. We’ve all just been waiting for one or both of you to come to me.”

Genna sighed, then smiled. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised. I’m usually the last to know anything.”

Chris huffed a surprised half laugh. 

“What are you talking about? You’re one of the sharpest people I know. And people usually can’t see what’s right before them, without someone to point it out. After all, what are friends for?”

Genna sat up, folding her legs under her, and nodded. Suddenly she and Chris both stiffened a bit, alerted to something approaching. After a few moments, there came a low whisper. 

“Genna?”

She crawled to the side of the platform and looked down. Jeremy stood there, nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. She smiled, then cast a glance over her shoulder at Chris. The move wasn’t lost on Jeremy, and his face fell. 

“Oh, god, I’m sorry. Are you...Out here with someone?”

Chris laughed then, rising and walking to stand next to Genna. 

“Only if I’m someone.”

The relief on Jeremy’s face was obvious, and Chris grinned down at him, before jumping the twenty feet or so to the ground. Genna rolled her eyes and Jeremy grinned as Chris slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in conspiratorially. 

“That girl up there loves you, and I’m pretty sure you feel the same. You probably wouldn’t be out here otherwise. Now, I’m giving you permission to court her, and if you get to the point where the two of you want to further your relationship, tell me. I’m pretty open to the two of you being a pair, if you ever get that far. Just remember, she’s a firecracker.”

Jeremy’s jaw dropped slightly when Chris released him, and Chris had to give him a slight shove to get him moving. But once he did, he bounded over to the rope ladder and climbed it faster than Chris had ever seen him climb before. There was a low laugh from Genna, then the soft sound of their voices. Satisfied that the two of them were finally on the same page, Chris headed back toward the house, shifting into his wolf form halfway there, and slipping in through the huge ‘doggy’ door he’d had installed in the back door. He climbed the stairs swiftly, his keen senses picking up the soothing feel of his sleeping pack, and climbed back into bed. Tom shifted sleepily and lifted up the covers so Chris could crawl under them. Then they curled together, Tom’s long fingers burrowing into Chris’s soft fur, and they both fell asleep with contented smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos are my candy and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is falling into place for some, and giving others something to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, short chapter. I promise to post another either later today or tomorrow. I hope you guys can forgive me in exchange for that! ^.^

Azazel misses nothing. 

He didn’t get to be pack leader of a much of rogues by his wits alone. Though heaven knows-- he huffs a wolf-laugh at that thought-- his wits are more than enough to overtake these fools. 

He nuzzles Meg, who whimpers at his attention. She doesn’t like him, but her fear outweighs any disgust she feels. He mounts her swiftly, pistoning in and out at a punishing pace, the whimpers and half-howls she makes sending shivers through him. It doesn’t take long for him to come, Meg turning on him and snapping a bit when he releases her. He gives her a look, filled with disdain. Meg is nothing more than his whore, in wolf form or human, and all the better because she’s sterile. 

Pups would meet Azazel’s teeth the moment they entered the world. 

Or maybe he would rip their dam to pieces. He pants at the thought of burying his muzzle into Meg’s stomach cavity, ripping her open while she’s still alive, eating her from the inside out…

He shakes his head to rid it of those arousing thoughts, and turns his attention to the pair of wolves gliding toward him. The bigger of the two is black, the smaller a pale white, looking more blue in the darkness. They move as a unit, but it’s the larger one who’s obviously in control. 

Azazel shifts swiftly, and the two newcomers follow suit. 

“Well?”

Azazel glares at Michael, and Lucian, his beta, shifts nervously from one foot to the other. Azazel doesn’t bother to reply, just waves his hand in the general direction of a not-too-distant stand of trees. A dark shape detached itself and a smaller wolf, very plain brownish-black, emerged, taking small but swift strides across the small scoop of a valley to the group of three. When he was near enough, he shifted to human and Michael threw back his head, laughing loudly in surprise. Lucian shook his head, his misgivings obvious, but everyone ignored him. 

There was a brief discussion, then Michael grinned and nodded. The four of them shifted and Michael and Lucian turned and ran swiftly away from the meeting spot. 

Azazel took a moment to cast a quick glance at two opposite hills. Gabriel he could see crouching in fear near the ground before turning tail and fleeing. The wolf on the opposite hill had no such fear. Her white eyes simply scanned the scene again before she disappeared into the dark like smoke. 

Azazel grinned. 

Everything was falling perfectly into place. 

 

Lillith sighs as she glides like mist down the hill and her feet eat up the miles until she reaches a small outcropping of rocks, which hide a small cave. She slips inside, shifting, then lighting a tiny fire. She’s glad it’s summer now, no need to build the fire up and stay in her wolf form just to stay slightly warm. 

She stretches, raising her arms up over her shoulders, flat stomach pulling concave, high breasts rising, and she feels a bone-deep contentment. She had no concrete evidence of what Azazel was up too, and though she held no illusions that he didn’t know of her presence tonight, she was fairly secure in her hiding space. It wasn’t fool-proof, of course, but better than being out in the open. She always did her best thinking here, as well, away from any noise or distraction greater than the sigh of the wind and the chirping of crickets. 

Lying down on a small pile of animal skins, she curled into a fetal position and closed her eyes, sliding toward sleep, while her subconscious began working on the problem in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos are my candy and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions! ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are my candy and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions!! ^.^


End file.
